Damaged
by HunnyDreams42
Summary: Vanya has a bun in the oven, this is one doodle that can't be undone home skillet (2nd part of "Flawed" Series).


**Summary: Vanya has a bun in the oven, this is one doodle that can't be undone home skillet.**

**Word count outside of Author Notes: 3,675**

**A/N: This is the 2nd part to my series "Flawed", I would like to say thank you to anyone who has read the first part and has favorited, followed, and/or left a review to this series, you guys are super awesome. ****I also wanted to let everyone know that this story has a photo collage that goes with it that can be viewed through my AO3 account and/or my Tumblr account, both of which share my username "HunnyDreams42".**

**Warning: Story contains pseudo-incest. **

**Hope you guys enjoy :) **

**P.S. I had to write that Juno reference for the summary, it was to good of a chance to let it pass me by, I'm a smart noodle who knows that chances like that only come once in a blue moon and Mamma didn't raise no fool lmfao jk.**

* * *

She didn't know what she was going to do. Didn't know what she was suppose to do. The double lines taunted her from the counter, along with sisters that accompanied them, all double lines in a tiny bathroom.

There was a good five tests hanging off the bathroom counter, some dangerously close to falling over. Most of them had little double lines that the package said meant yes, you are with child. She hated all the tests but one had a special place of hate in her heart because it was the one test that didn't even have the courtesy of letting her pretend to mistake a double line for one line, it simply proclaimed **"PREGNANT :) "** in all caps and in bold lettering complete with a tiny smiley face that mocked her.

Was she meant to be happy? She supposed for most women, this moment in the bathroom, awkwardly peeing on a stick was one long waited for and anticipated, something they've dreamed of, a happy occasion. The double lines would make those ladies happy if it was them in the bathroom, but not her, not Vanya.

She wanted to pretend that the night spent with him was all apart of her imagination, that she thought it up in the far corners of her mind. She wanted to forget, it hurt to much to think about. But those sticks on the counter were laughing at her, telling her she would never forget and she could pretend all she wanted but sooner rather then later she would look down at a protruding belly that told her the truth.

Vanya was stupid to believe those weeks with Diego meant something, stupid to believe that she could get a happy-ever-after like the fairy tales, stupid to even think such a thing existed let alone headed her way. He was paradise until he wasn't, when she woke up the morning after the look in his eyes as they gazed at her told her stories of a good life with a good man, and then he opened his mouth and the good life she saw for a brief minute shattered into pieces.

She ran from his house, shirt inside out, jeans rumpled and unbuttoned, a waterfall of tears going down her cheeks, she had hurried to dress, the words spilling from his mouth becoming harsher by the second and she didn't know what to do but take them and hold them close to her heart as they broke it.

She put it to the back of her mind the next day, choosing to make it apart of dreams and fantasies. That plan had worked well for her in the weeks that followed, until she started throwing up that is. She was sure it was a stomach bug, one that was persistent and a fighter, but it became clear when aunt flow missed her visit for two months straight that this stomach bug wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Still Vanya wanted to live in her fantasy world, she went out to the store and bought the five tests, getting varied looks from the cashier that she ignored before she went home, drank an ungodly amount of water, and started peeing like a fountain. When the first test came back positive she wasn't bothered, it just meant it was faulty, she's heard that can happen, when the third one came back positive, she told herself that the manufacturers really needed to fix their products, by the fifth one she finally had to admit to herself that she was pregnant with a baby, and the father of that baby didn't want anything to do with her.

Should she tell him she was pregnant? How would that conversation even go, he probably wouldn't even believe her, let alone want to be there for her or help her, he made his thoughts and feelings about her very known. No, she wouldn't tell him, couldn't tell him.

"Vanya Hargreeves?" A nurse called her name, Vanya got up and slowly made her way to the plump woman with to much makeup on, she wondered if the nurse knew that there was other colors besides bright blue that she looked to have slapped on her face.

The woman led her to a room marked "Exam Room-8", she sat down on the uncomfortable bright orange plastic chair that was in there and waited for the nurse to take her temperature and blood pressure. She asked Vanya questions well she fiddled with things.

"What's the reason for your visit today?" She smacked her lips together as she asked Vanya the question.

"I-I um I think I'm pregnant?" She phrased it as a question, she didn't know what the protocol for this was, she felt completely out of her element seated in a chair that dug into her butt bones and being asked questions by a nurse who was increasingly looking like she wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"When was the date of your last period?" The nurse pulled out a notepad and pen from her breast pocket.

"I haven't had a period for two months," she didn't know the exact date but she hoped that the information she provided was enough, the woman nodded but didn't say anything as she left the room and returned with a pee cup, Vanya hated those. The nurse took her temperature and blood pressure while she explained to Vanya how to pee in the pee cup, it wasn't rocket science and she's peed in one before but she didn't bother interrupting the nurse who clearly thought she was an idiot.

Vanya peed in the cup and left it in the little box next to the toilet with other little cups and made her way back to the exam room, when she got back the nurse was finishing packing her things up and was leaving, she threw a quick "The doctor will be right with you." before moving on to the next chart.

That was thirty minutes ago, the longer Vanya sat there the more she wondered what she was suppose to do about the little bug making a home in her right now and that was not a road she wanted to go down just yet. Finally the door opened and a pretty, young doctor came through it and flashed her a big white smile.

"Hello Ms. Hargreeves, I'm Doctor Carol Sanders, how are you doing today?" The doctor asked, her voice was not like the nurse's, it didn't sound as squeaky and high pitched.

"Fine," she muttered back, truthfully she was ready to leave but she wasn't about to say that to the doctor.

"Okay, well I reviewed everything and your perfectly healthy, and congratulations are in order because you are indeed pregnant," she had a wide smile aimed in Vanya's direction, Doctor Sanders would be the woman on the bathroom floor crying happy tears.

Congratulations, something you say to someone that accomplished something, something you say to someone who is having a turning point for the better in their lives, did that apply to her? Was this baby a good turning point for her? Did she accomplish something amazing for just being pregnant?

* * *

At five months pregnant, Vanya had a tiny baby bump, she thought she would be bigger then she currently was at this point in her pregnancy but the doctor assured her that given Vanya's petite size her tiny bump was expected. She didn't know that much about pregnancy, even experiencing things first hand she still doesn't know much about it, Doctor Sanders thankfully has been a godsend. She answered Vanya's questions with patience and never made her feel like she was suppose to know things simply because she had a vagina and boobs. She also respected the fact that Vanya didn't want to talk about the father of her baby. After that first time she asked and Vanya clamped up, she hasn't brought it up again, for which Vanya was grateful.

She sees when she goes to her appointments the looks she gets for being alone in the waiting room, most times the other pregnant ladies have someone there with them if not their boyfriends/husbands, then their mom, their sister, their friend, anyone really but not Vanya, she always came alone. No one knew she was having a baby, no one cared enough to know, she hasn't talked to anyone in her family but Diego and the last time she had any contact of any kind with him was when he was screaming at her and unintentionally leaving her by herself in the situation she was now in.

She was back in "Exam Room-8", waiting for Doctor Sanders to come in. She was gonna be told the gender today, glancing around the empty quiet room, tears started to pool in her eyes. Vanya wished she had someone here with her, she needed someone to be happy in this moment with her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She thought for a moment that morning before coming to the appointment that she should maybe tell one of her siblings so they could come and experience this moment with her, but she didn't know how she would get in contact with any of them on such short notice, that and she didn't want to risk the chance of being hurt by them if they told her no.

Vanya even thought about showing up to Diego's place unannounced like he did to her so many months ago but decided against it, she didn't want Diego's pity or worse his anger.

Someone walked into the room but it wasn't Doctor Sanders, it was a man, another doctor with grey hairs, bushy eyebrows, and a bony figure.

"Ms. Hargreeves?" He questioned, the dark bags under his eyes and the slump to his thin shoulders spoke volumes of how tired he must be, she could understand, right now Vanya wanted nothing more then to be in bed to wallow in her self-pity.

"Yes?" She wondered where Doctor Sanders was, she hadn't requested a new doctor so the appearance of this one was not sitting well with her, Vanya liked Doctor Sanders and she wanted her to be here not this man who looked like he would drop the clipboard he carried any second now.

"I'm Doctor Jones, I'll be filling in for Doctor Sanders for now on," Vanya was confused, where was HER doctor?

"Doctor Sanders has accepted a position elsewhere," he told her, "Now it says here in your chart that your here today to determine the gender of your baby. Are we waiting on anyone, the father perhaps?" She didn't know how to respond, she was upset that Doctor Sanders wasn't here anymore, and even more upset with the reminder that she was here alone, but it wasn't this poor man's fault that Vanya's doctor just up and left, and certainly not his fault for assuming the father of the baby was involved.

"No," he didn't say anything back to her, just got the equipment ready, she laid back on the table and lifted her shirt up to reveal the little bump. He took the cold blue jelly and put a glob of it on her belly then took the wand and pressed it to the bump, he gently spread the jelly around.

"Would you like for me to tell you the gender now or write it in an envelope to open at a later time?" He asked her with his focus on the black and white screen that showed her a blob she guessed was suppose to be her baby.

"Now is fine," it wasn't like there was any point in waiting until later.

"Your having a little girl," he gave her small smile.

A girl? She was having a little girl. Happiness swelled in her chest, it was unexpected and she feared she wasn't going to reach this moment but as she looked to the screen and seen the little baby shaped blob on it, a connection like no other formed and she realized she was excited to be having this baby, she was gonna be a Mamma to a little baby girl.

* * *

"I'm scared," she admitted to the kind nurse that was sitting next to her hospital bed, she wasn't sure why she admitted the emotion to her, probably because she was the only person around that Vanya could tell. This nurse, Jesse she told Vanya to call her, was nothing like the first nurse Vanya had so many months ago in a cold Exam-Room. This nurse was young and clearly fresh out of nursing school and excited to be here, possibly more then Vanya even, everything was new and bright in her career world and nothing was more exciting then being apart of bringing new life into the world.

"Oh sweetie, your gonna do great, and just think soon your gonna be able to hold your little girl in your arms," Jesse encouraged, Vanya wasn't so sure she was gonna do "great" but she didn't have time to analyze any feelings because in a flurry of movement the doctor was between her spread legs telling her to push and Vanya was screaming bloody murder from the pain that was tearing through her lower walls having refused an epidural, determined to experience childbirth naturally.

A piercing wail filled the still air and a weight was placed on her chest, a still purple baby with head full of chocolate locks laid there letting out the most beautiful cries Vanya has ever heard in her life.

A few hours later and Vanya couldn't stop touching and looking at the little baby that she by some miracle gave birth to. She was so beautiful, so tiny and delicate like a little doll.

"You got a name for this pretty girl?" Jesse asked her.

"__I want to dance with you in the moonlight," Diego whispered in her ear, they were in the park well past closing hours but Vanya wasn't worried, Diego said he was friends with most of the cops around this area so even if someone called the worst they would get is a slap on the wrist and they would be sent on their way.__

"__What?" She laughed, dance with her in the moonlight, to start she did not know how to dance, her clumsy awkward moves looked more like the beginnings of a seizure then dance moves, but with no light but the one coming from the moon, that was a recipe for disaster if you asked her.__

"__Yeah, I heard it in song," he laughed with her, "I thought it sounded smooth, corny but smooth, plus I think you'll look beautiful under the moon light."__

"Luna Grace Hargreeves," she responded to Jesse, who nodded with a beaming smile and wrote it down. Luna for the moonlight dance she never got and Grace for the only mother she's ever known.

Walking into her apartment 2 days later with a diaper bag, a hospital bag, and a car seat Vanya was startled so bad she nearly had a heart attack. There was a huge brown teddy bear with a pink bow tied around it's neck along with pink and white balloons sitting on her couch, with an envelope on it's chest that read __Vanya Hargreeves. __Opening the envelope she pulled out a check that was written out to her for a number with far to many zeros. A letter came attached to it.

__Dear Number Seven,__

__I hear congratulations are in order, my hope is that your child will grow to have the powers you lacked, she needs a good environment to thrive in if that is to be the case, in this letter you will find a check for you, I expect nothing in return just the opportunity to provide my grandchild with a home far better fit for her to grow in then the one your currently providing her with. __

__Reginald Hargreeves__

Vanya felt the stab of pain for once again being reminded that she was ordinary but unlike the many times before then she brushed off the pain, she had something in her life now that meant more to her then anything and she wasn't going to be spending her first day out of the hospital with her daughter in a pity party.

Vanya was stubborn and set in the decision that she wasn't going to use the money her father gave her, she could provide for her daughter just fine on her own, she didn't need help from him or from anyone else. She was dead set in this decision until her neighbor Mrs. Kowalski's apartment was broken into that is, after that she knew she needed to use the money to move to a better neighborhood for the safety of herself and her little bug.

And that is how Vanya found herself owning a cute cottage home that was painted white with black trims in a good neighborhood with a huge oak tree taking up the lush green yard.

It was not long after Luna's second birthday that the news of her father's death reached her, she was walking home from practice, violin case in hand, ready to get home to her little bug and relieve the baby sitter when she passed a store window filled with TV's and on each one of them proclaiming "**Breaking News" **of her father's passing.

She hadn't thought of Diego all that much in the three years they've been separated, most of her thoughts that involved him came when she was pregnant and wishing for him to be there with her, but after Luna was born she was so busy with her daughter that thoughts of Diego came only in those moments of her little bug accomplishing something and knowing that Diego was missing it, and wondering if he would care that he was missing his daughters milestones if he knew about her.

Vanya had burned herself with the curling iron she kept buried in the back of the bathroom cabinet several times well she tried to style Luna's hair. Normally she just put it in a bun or ponytail and called it a day but today she felt for whatever reason she had to make the extra effort to make her daughter look like the cutest thing in the world.

Not that Luna didn't already accomplish that by just being there, messy hair, food stains, and all. Her little bug looked so much like Diego that sometimes it hurt looking at her, she tried adding bangs to her hair in hope that her little bug would look more like Vanya but it was a failed effort, if anything it somehow made her look even more like Diego then she already did.

Standing in the sitting room having to explain that the little girl attached to her was her daughter was one of the most painful and most awkward situations that Vanya has ever gone through. She could feel Diego's eyes glaring questions into her skull but she refused to look his way, refused to knowledge him. She was glad no one mentioned the obvious similarities between the man in the corner and the little girl glued to her side. When it was finally time to leave Vanya couldn't have let out a bigger breath of relief if she tried.

That night Vanya tossed and turned, hurtful words spitting out of Diego's mouth kept echoing in her mind, she couldn't sleep hearing them over and over again. Luna thankfully was asleep in her room, she fell asleep on the drive home, exhausted from the day.

The next morning Vanya took her little bug on a walk around the neighborhood, a need to move and go somewhere deep in her bones, she didn't want to just sit around so a walk sounded perfect to her ears.

"__Come for a walk with me?" Diego stood in front of her, she hasn't seen him in a long time. Not since her book came out and he lashed out at her in his anger over it.__

__The last thing she expected to see when coming home from a late night practice was Diego outside of her apartment door, waiting for her, pacing up and down the hallway in his impatience.__

"__A walk? You want me," she pointed to herself as she questioned him, "to go on a walk with you?" She pointed to him.__

"__Yes, I want you Vanya Hargreeves to go on a walk with me Diego Hargreeves," he stated back with a smile and an eye roll.__

"__Why?" She asked before she could stop herself, she didn't know why she was questioning it, Diego was here and not yelling at her, wanting to spend time with her, she shouldn't be questioning it, she should be grateful he's gotten over the book and go on this walk with him before he changes his mind.__

"__I want to spend time with you," he shrugged as if the answer was obvious, as if he came by everyday to see her and this was just another day.__

"__Okay."__

"Mamma whose that man?" She was pulled out her thoughts by Luna tugging on the hand she had wrapped around hers. Looking up she could see across the street in front of her house was a silhouette of man in black leather that she would know anywhere. She paused for a second before gathering her courage and walking across the street, it seemed Diego was caught up in his thoughts just as she was a few minutes ago, he didn't hear her coming up behind him until she questioned him.

"Diego?" She wondered what he was doing here, why he was just standing in front of her house like some creeper instead of trying to knock on the door. He turned around and Vanya met his eyes, she looked into those eyes everyday, Luna's eyes. The eyes of a man she deeply loved, and the eyes of the daughter they shared, "Vanya."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed, feel free to drop a review :) **

**P.S. For anyone confused, I tried to get the story to imply that Reginald sent away Doctor Sanders and replaced her with Doctor Jones after he found out Vanya was pregnant, I'm not sure if I accomplished doing that or not but yeah lol it doesn't really matter either way because the story is good with or without the intended imply but just in case anyone was wondering.**

*****ANSWER TO REVIEW*****

**_To V:_ Thank you so much for the review, I don't think the series has as many reviews as it probably deserves (at least in my biased opinion lol jk) because I first posted it on AO3 and so when I got to posting it on here I was already up to a lot of chapters so I posted them all at once. Suffice to say, I don't believe that was the smartest decision I've ever made lol. I'm glad you loved the story, thank you again for leaving a kind review, it really means a lot to me :) **


End file.
